1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method for visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is currently used in a variety of fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on a photoreceptor (image holding member) by charging and exposure, and the electrostatic latent image is visualized by developing by a developer containing a toner, transferring, and fixing. The developer used in this development includes a two-component developer containing a toner and a carrier, and a single-component developer using a magnetic toner or non-magnetic toner singly. Here, as a preparation method for the toner, a kneading pulverizing preparation method in which a thermoplastic resin is molten-kneaded with a pigment, a charge control agent, or a release agent such as a wax, and cooled, and then the mixture is finely pulverized and then classified, is usually used. For these toners, inorganic or organic particles for improving the fluidity or cleaning property may be added to the surface of the toner particles, if desired, in some cases.